Search engine technology facilitates retrieval and review of information from large databases. Once the entries from the database matching a user's search criteria are located, the search engine applies various rules or logic to rank the results so the results are displayed in order of relevance with respect to the user's search criteria. While search engine optimization techniques as well as ranking techniques continue to improve users' experiences with search engines and increase the likelihood that the results are presented in a relevant and meaningful order, the relevance and ranking of the results is determined by the search engine. Typically, the ranking is fixed such that the only way to change the results relevance and ranking analysis to is rerun the search with slightly different search criteria. The results ranking, therefore, is only as good as the search engine's interpretation of the user's needs. Users that have difficulty in specifying search criteria that reflects what they really want may find themselves reviewing numerous hits with the hope that one or more hits answers the real question at issue. The process of stepping through the hits can be daunting. Patient users may review tens or hundreds of results hoping to find the answer or they run numerous searches with varying criteria. Users with less patience may simply give up.
Various attempts to increase the accuracy of search results have been made. Most efforts focus on the rules or logic of the search engine to improve methods for calculating final relevance scores and then ranking results according to relevance scores. Although improving search engine functionality is helpful, most search engine ranking systems and methods limit the factors that are considered in determining relevance scores. Furthermore, they do not allow users to manipulate search results or provide only limited capabilities to manipulate search results. Finally, they do not account for attributes that are not necessarily present in the query results but that may be important to a user in ranking search results. There is a need for database search results ranking system and method that allows a user to control the selection of the items to display, in response to a search query producing more matches than can be displayed at one time, in such a way that the selected items are of the most use to the user submitting the query, and the items not selected are the least useful. There is a need for a system and method of ranking search results that supports trans-factor ranking.